


One Hour Later

by CloversDreams



Series: AkuSai LoveyDovey [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff, Love Bites, M/M, Marking, Mild Language, Porn Without Plot, Rim job, Wall Sex, get you a ship that can do both
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 21:10:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17874902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloversDreams/pseuds/CloversDreams
Summary: Saïx leaned into the kiss suddenly and caught Axel off guard. He saw his chance when the redhead leaned back just a bit and surged forward. He rolled them over so that he had Axel pinned to the bed. That out of sorts look upon his face was only momentary but it was worth it.He maintained eye contact with the redhead as he took his right hand and caressed his cheek. It continued downward to his neck, then his chest, and lower still. He paid attention to the way that Axel’s chest rose and fell with every deep breath he took. There was already a lusty fog in his eyes. Good, that meant he had his full attention.Saïx let his hand wander even lower, enjoying the feeling of Axel’s warm torso. The redhead spread his legs invitingly while they continued to stare at one another. He wasn’t sure whether the guy’s lack of shame was something to be envious of or not. Either way, he didn’t need to be told twice.





	One Hour Later

**Author's Note:**

> a continuation of the previous fic

 

Saïx awoke when he felt a familiar, gentle press of lips against his own. Before he had the chance to open his eyes, he felt another kiss on the tip of his nose. That was followed by one upon his cheek and then another on his forehead. The sweet kisses continued and he smiled to himself while he considered whether or not he should pretend to be asleep a little longer to prolong this.

“I know you’re awake~” Axel’s voice was a sweet singsong. He kissed Saïx’s lips once more then grinned when he finally opened his eyes. His own eyes shined with anticipation as he hummed, “Hey there.”

“Mm… has it already been…?” Saïx asked groggily, as if he didn’t already know the answer.

“An hour, yep!” Axel chirped.

Saïx could practically see the redhead’s imaginary tail wagging happily behind him. He wore his emotions on his sleeve and happiness was the one that always shined brightest. He smiled to himself then brushed a red strand of hair out of the other man’s face. He cupped Axel’s cheek and leaned in for a kiss. It was as sweet as it was meaningful. He found himself caught off guard when Axel leaned into it abruptly.

Right, this wasn’t the time for slow, lazy kisses. Though that was his personal preference, he knew that Axel was a fan of the opposite. He was all fire and passion and kissing until neither of them could breathe. Saïx didn’t actually mind that. He tilted his head slightly then hummed in approval when he felt Axel’s hands slide down his bare torso.

Saïx responded by putting his hands on the redhead as well. His skin was hot to the touch. More so than usual because he was already so worked up. The guy was his own personal space heater sometimes. Saïx wasn’t sure if he’d ever told him just how much he liked that. He made a mental note to do such later on. For now, he focused on the nearly too hot hand that had found its way around his half-hard member and begun to rub it lovingly. His blood rushed to that exact spot as if drawn to the hand upon him.

Saïx pulled back from the kiss and rubbed their noses together. He smirked and asked, “Are you still so eager?”

“God, yes.” Axel barely had a chance to say the words before he leaned in to resume making out.

Saïx chuckled into the kiss. He pulled away just enough to hum, “You’re insatiable.”

“You’re irresistible,” Axel replied against his lips.

“You say that all the time.” Saïx snorted.

“Because it’s true,” Axel confirmed before he kissed him again.

They continued to kiss one another as if it was the last thing they’d ever do. Saïx moaned softly when Axel turned his attention to his neck. He shivered when he felt the redhead lick along it to his collarbone then plant a kiss there. His eyes threatened to flutter shut. If he didn’t do something about their current situation they’d probably just end up doing exactly what they’d done an hour ago. Enjoyable or not, that wasn’t fair at all to his boyfriend. Axel deserved to be pampered much more than _he_ did.

Saïx leaned into the kiss suddenly and caught Axel off guard. He saw his chance when the redhead leaned back just a bit and surged forward. He rolled them over so that he had Axel pinned to the bed. That out of sorts look upon his face was only momentary but it was worth it.

He maintained eye contact with the redhead as he took his right hand and caressed his cheek. It continued downward to his neck, then his chest, and lower still. He paid attention to the way that Axel’s chest rose and fell with every deep breath he took. There was already a lusty fog in his eyes. Good, that meant he had his full attention.

Saïx let his hand wander even lower, enjoying the feeling of Axel’s warm torso. The redhead spread his legs invitingly while they continued to stare at one another. He wasn’t sure whether the guy’s lack of shame was something to be envious of or not. Either way, he didn’t need to be told twice. He dropped his hand so he could tease the other man’s entrance. He paused when he felt something unexpected.

He held up his hand and studied the clear liquid on his fingers for a moment. Saïx’s gaze shifted to meet Axel’s and he asked, “Did you already prep?”

Axel nibbled on his bottom lip and nodded. “Yeah.”

Saïx didn’t know what it was about that but he found it way sexier than he should’ve. He growled softly in approval then bent down and kissed Axel hard. He trailed kisses along his jaw and to his neck where he stopped and bit down. The surprised gasp that turned into a pleasurable moan he received went straight to his groin. He nuzzled Axel’s neck and purred, “You’re telling me that you laid here and touched yourself while I rested? All because you’re in a hurry to have me fuck you?”

“Yes…” Axel’s response was a breathy groan since Saïx had latched onto his neck and started to suck. He could barely think as he wrapped his arms around him and squeezed.

Saïx lifted his head to look Axel in the eyes again. The fact that this gorgeous man would do such just to be closer to him made an interesting feeling stir within him. It was something hot and possessive. He quite liked the idea that he was the only one that the redhead wanted so badly. He was the only one that got to see him in his current needy state. The left side of his mouth twitched then turned upwards in a smirk. His voice was a sultry purr as he said, “Then I guess it’s only fair that I…”

Axel gasped when Saïx pushed his fingers into him without warning. He groaned loudly and writhed a bit as if that would somehow help steer him to that perfect spot. Not that he needed any direction. He knew Axel’s body inside and out, including what made him whimper with pleasure. He twisted his wrist and curled his fingers at just the right angle and suddenly his boyfriend was putty in his hands.

“Ohh god, yeah, right there!” Axel cried as he desperately gripped at the sheets.

Not that Saïx needed the confirmation. He could tell by the way that the redhead had clenched around his fingers. Still, he admired the glorious expressions that Axel made as he applied pressure to that spot he liked most. Saïx didn’t need to look to know that Axel’s toes had curled. That was one of the involuntary things that happened when he felt really good.

“Hngh… I want…” Axel tried to speak but choked on a moan when Saïx added a little more pressure to that perfect spot. He took short, quick breaths in an attempt to keep himself grounded. Too bad his boyfriend seemed intent on making him lose his mind.

“I’ll give you what you want after you give me what I want,” Saïx assured him. He pumped his fingers in and out of his boyfriend at a steady speed. He could tell that it was getting harder for him to keep himself composed. He watched intently for the moment he wanted to see. He knew it’d be any moment now. His breath was soft and gravelly as he said, “Come for me, beautiful.”

It didn’t take long since Axel was already a writhing, panting mess. Maybe if he'd gone into this a little less aroused he might’ve been able to hold out a bit. Perhaps next time. Saïx curled his fingers and applied just the right amount of pressure. He never gave him a chance to catch his breath. He watched as Axel choked on a moan and squeezed his eyes shut right before thick streams of come decorated his torso.

As beautiful as he usually was, nothing compared to the face he made when he climaxed. Saïx had never seen such pure bliss before witnessing that. It was exciting and arousing and a million other things he couldn’t even describe. He could honestly do this all day just to watch the redhead come. Part of him thought that’d be a good idea. The rest of him was way too turned on to think clearly.

“That was over too soon,” Axel whined. His still hard cock twitched in agreement.

“Which was too be expected considering you’ve been horny for an hour,” Saïx reminded him.

“I’ve been horny for way longer than that!” Axel laughed loudly. He smiled from ear to ear since he knew that his boyfriend had no response ready for that.

Saïx rolled his eyes and huffed softly to himself. He bent down and kissed his boyfriend like his life depended on it. He had to pull away with a little extra force since the redhead had clung to him and was reluctant to let him go. He kissed him quickly once more then rolled over to the other side of the bed. He rummaged through the nightstand while he assured Axel, “Don’t worry, I’m not done with you yet. I’ll get you something to help clean up.”

“No need,” Axel’s reply was short and sweet.

Somehow Saïx found himself surprised when he looked over at his boyfriend. He’d known what was about to happen but it still amazed him to watch the guy wipe up his own come with his fingers. He then had the audacity to maintain eye contact with him as he licked them clean. Saïx fought the urge to kiss him afterwards, which seemed a bit stronger than usual. He turned his attention back to the drawer and muttered, “Filthy…”

“Mm, yeah, talk dirty to me baby,” Axel purred in response. He ran his hand across his pecs and then slid it down his body. He put on a good show of when he wrapped his hand around his needy cock with an exaggerated moan. Maybe it wasn’t as exaggerated as he believed. He did like it quite a bit when he was watched like this.

Saïx ignored him as best he could and finally managed to find all the items he’d been searching for. He wasn’t sure why it had taken him so long. Well, that was a lie. He’d been distracted by his sexy boyfriend. It wasn’t the first time and it wouldn’t be the last. He rolled back towards the redhead and let his eyes travel over him lazily. Axel was even harder than before, and that was all the information Saïx needed about just how eager he was to continue. That worked for him since his own cock ached to get things going.

He ran a single finger along Axel’s jaw to get his attention. Once that finger was beneath his chin he lifted the other man’s face and turned it towards him. He made sure the tone of his voice left no room for question as he said, “Stand.”

Axel’s eyes lit up at the command. He couldn’t get out of bed fast enough and nearly tumbled to the floor since he was a bit tangled in the sheets. He played it off as best he could and waltzed over to stand with his back to the wall across from their bed. He looked like a puppy that knew it was about to get a treat as Saïx finally got off of the bed as well.

Green eyes watched his every move, which made Saïx approach the taller man casually. He kept his hands behind his back as he did since he didn’t want to give away anything about what would happen next. He was sure the redhead already had the wrong idea. He walked right up to Axel and watched a smile spread across his face. The redhead leaned down for a kiss but Saïx put his hand up to stop him when he noticed something out of the corner of his eye.

He turned towards the open window and looked at the glorious sight that was the half-moon in the mid-day sky. He shut his eyes and shuddered as another wave of arousal washed over him, even stronger than the previous ones. Of course. That explained so much. He knew that Axel kept track of the phases of the moon and such. He said it was because he ‘knew of one surefire way to expend that extra berserk energy’. That explained his excessive eagerness.

Saïx opened his eyes then tore his gaze from the enticing moon and looked back at the grinning redhead. He tilted his head slightly then said, “You planned this.”

“Maybe.” Axel batted his eyes at him, feigning innocence. They both knew that he was no such thing. He continued to smile as he leaned down for a kiss again.

Saïx’s eyes glowed brightly for a brief moment and he dropped the bottle of lube he’d grabbed from the nightstand. He quickly blinked that power surge away and then grabbed Axel’s shoulders and spun him around before he could realize what had happened. The surprised ‘oof’ when his chest hit the wall was a little more satisfying than it probably should’ve been. As soon as Axel turned to look at him he reached up and over his head to show him the silk cloth he’d removed from the nightstand.

He gave the redhead a moment to comprehend what it was that was happening. As soon as he got a nod of approval, he secured that scarf around Axel’s eyes. He wasn’t gentle about tying it and got a soft grunt in response. Saïx began to kiss the back of his boyfriend’s neck, loving the surprised moan he received. Their height difference worked in his favor at times like these since that smooth skin was right at his mouth-level. Without warning he bit down hard. It wasn’t enough to break skin, but he knew it’d leave a nice, dark mark.

Axel shuddered and gasped, “Ahh! Fuck! More!”

Saïx traced his bite mark gently and hummed, “You really like it when I’m rough with you, huh?” He removed his hand from Axel and moved to his other side then whispered into his ear, “What would you do if I told you to beg?”

“P-please!” Axel didn’t even need to think about it as he craned his neck to the side. For this he’d absolutely beg as loudly as his boyfriend wanted.

A second later Saïx bit down on the other side of Axel’s neck. He pressed his bare chest up against the redhead’s back and slid his arms around his waist so that he didn’t fall when his knees went weak. He took note of the shallow breaths and soft swears that slipped past Axel’s lips. Each sound was more pleasant than the last. He kissed the spot he’d just bitten and all but purred when Axel whined softly and wiggled his but against his needy cock.

Saïx dug his nails into Axel’s torso. It had been an involuntary reaction that worked out in his favor when Axel let out a needy whine. Saïx moved his hands to the other man’s hips. They were slim and perfect, which was maddening in its own right. The guy really could use a flaw or two. Who was he kidding? He’d just end up adoring those too.

He pushed the thought from his mind and dropped to his knees. He slid his hands down to Axel's too perfect butt and spread his cheeks. He didn’t give the redhead a chance to realize what was happening before he leaned forward and licked his entrance. He circled his tongue around that ring of muscle slowly before he finally slipped it into his boyfriend.

Axel tossed his head back and groaned. He had both hands flat against the wall as he slowly moved his hips forwards and back. The slippery muscle slid in and out of him with ease.

Saïx watched him turn his head as if to look in his direction. He held back a chuckle knowing that plan was thwarted by the blindfold. He listened to the symphony of sounds that the redhead continued to make as he licked and sucked the sensitive skin intently. He was beyond ready to continue. This was just a little extra treat for both of them.

He finally pulled away and let go of Axel's butt. He gave it a quick kiss and then picked up the lube he’d dropped. After a quick lathering of it along his own cock, he was immediately on his feet again. At this point the redhead was a whimpering mess as he tried to ask him to put it in him. It was clear that the guy didn’t care what at this point. Anything would do, he just wanted to be fucked. That kind of desperation was sexy as hell on him.

Saïx positioned himself behind the redhead and lined his eager cock up with his entrance. His breathing was nearly as haggard as Axel’s and they hadn’t even gotten to the best part yet. He slid one arm around the redhead possessively and guided his member with the other. He pushed into his boyfriend without pause until he was completely sheathed inside.

Axel let out a wordless groan and did his best to reach behind himself so he could get a grip on any part of Saïx. He seemed to want to ground himself. Well, that’d just have to wait. Saïx pulled his cock completely out of the other man then thrust it all the way back in again. They both moaned loudly. He began to thrust mercilessly.

The room was filled with the lewd sounds of skin slapping against skin as he fucked Axel in earnest. The pleasured groans that slipped past the redhead’s lips were the most beautiful song he’d ever heard. His hands found their way to Axel’s pecs and he squeezed as he fucked him harder.

Axel let out a cry that was an attempt to plead for more. He needed it. He wanted every incredible bit of his boyfriend that he could possibly get. His cries of pleasure grew louder as the thrusts got more intense.

Saïx’s gaze traveled over the bite marks he’d left on the other man’s skin. He had the sudden urge to leave more. He wanted there to be no question who this glorious specimen belonged to. He latched onto the back of Axel’s right shoulder blade and sucked hard as he dug his nails into his chest. The redhead’s knees nearly gave out as he whimpered loudly for more. Saïx detached from his skin with a pop then grabbed a fistful of fiery red hair and yanked his boyfriend’s head back. He listened to the redheads delighted groan and continued to slam into him with abandon as he purred, “You want me to fill you up with my come, don’t you?”

“Ahh! Yes! Isa, _please_!” Axel cried.

Saïx slid his free hand down his boyfriend’s torso. He wrapped his hand around that neglected cock and stroked it as he hummed, “Tell me.”

“I love you! I need you! I want you to come inside me!” Axel managed to exclaim between haggard breaths. He wasn’t sure what exactly the other man had meant so he covered all his bases. Each statement was true, and he would gladly scream any of them so the world could hear.

Saïx let out an involuntary growl as he thrust all the way into Axel to the base. His body shuddered with the force of his release and he gasped. The way that the redhead’s body had gone slack and the fact that he was breathing really hard would’ve been all the hint that he needed to know that Axel had also come. If not for the warm, sticky substance he felt dripping down his fingers that is.

He removed his hand from around his boyfriend’s cock, which had already begun to go flaccid after that second inner explosion. Saïx kissed the back of Axel’s shoulders gently and then nuzzled the same spot. He slipped himself out of the taller man then used his already soiled hand to wipe away the come that leaked out of him and ran down his inner thigh.

Saïx laid his head against Axel’s back. His clean hand wound around his boyfriend’s waist and squeezed. He smiled to himself when he felt Axel’s hands upon his arm. He was sure that the redhead had something to say, but he was too busy attempting to regulate his breathing. He took a few deep breaths of his own as he rode out the rest of his post-orgasm high. It was funny how this moment was their quietest and yet one of the most meaningful ones they spent together.

Once he cleared his head a bit, Saïx lifted it. He looked down at Axel’s leg to find that more come had leaked out of him. He fought the urge to say just how much he liked the sight. He didn’t need to share that information. He put his clean hand on the redhead’s shoulder and spun him around so they were facing one another then reached up and pulled the blindfold off of him.

The goofiest grin spread across Axel’s face once they were eye to eye. The satisfied look that shined in his green eyes was absolutely gorgeous. Saïx stepped closer to him and pressed their bare chests together. He leaned up on the balls of his feet slightly and lifted his chin then purred against the other man’s lips, “I love you.”

“That’s my line,” Axel hummed right back before he closed the distance between them. The kiss was sweet and full of as much of the mushy feelings he felt as he could possibly muster.

Saïx broke the kiss and shook his head. He dropped the blindfold he held and said, “Now we’re both in desperate need of a bath.”

Axel lit up and then asked, “Will you wash my back?”

“Yes.” Saïx nodded.

“And my hair?” Axel batted his eyes.

“I’ll wash every inch of you,” Saïx confirmed as he tucked a few sweat-soaked strands of red hair behind his ear. They could definitely both use a full body scrub down.

An amused gleam flashed in Axel’s eyes before he asked, “Including my toes?”

“They’re a part of you so yes, I’ll wash your very ticklish toes.” Saïx confirmed with an amused huff. He lifted Axel’s arm and pulled it around his shoulders. He helped him off of the wall, making sure to give him a moment to get steady on his feet, then the pair slowly made their way towards the bathroom. Each time they stumbled Axel would laugh out loud and that made Saïx smile. He had to admit that he was pretty sure the guy had it backwards and _he_ was actually the irresistible one in the relationship. Maybe he’d even tell him that one day.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So now you have my hc that Axel prefers to make love when he tops but likes it much rougher when he bottoms :3
> 
> Also my other hc that the moon will always have a power over Saïx, even beyond that of berserk mode, and its just something they’ve come to terms with. Axel tracks the phases of the moon for his own personal knowledge >:3c
> 
> No worries Axel was all mushy and talking about how much he loved Isa after their bath when they cuddled. Its actually impossible to get him to stop once he starts going on about that 
> 
> Woo! Thanks to those that showed interest in this fic. If not for you I prob wouldn’t have been motivated to write it!  
> Hope you enjoyed these two smooty fics… maybe one day I’ll actually write them some fluff… we shall see!!


End file.
